


Mine

by DongBangGot7



Series: Serial Killer AUs [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, No Smut, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships, from Jackson and Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DongBangGot7/pseuds/DongBangGot7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JinYoung waits on the edge of his bed. His bag is all packed. He stares at the same Polaroids on his wall, waiting for that phone call. Also, JinYoung may be a bit too possessive of JaeBum, and vice versa.<br/>Song: GOT7 - Mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a spurt on inspiration I had on the week of Halloween.  
> it is based on a Free! Doujinshi [[The Phone That Rings at 1AM](http://shotas.tumblr.com/post/75626815359/free-the-phone-that-rings-at-100am-makoharu)]
> 
> Hope everyone had a Happy Halloween ^^

It's currently 12:55AM, JinYoung sits on the edge of his bed staring at a random spot on his wall before moving his line of sight towards the Polaroids littering his walls. They are some of his family members, some of himself; but most of them are either of JaeBum or shots of himself with JaeBum. Most if not all are selfies (JaeBum takes them of course, cause 'quote'-" _You have the worst photography angle skills I've ever seen_ "-'end quote'), where they are cuddling, holding hands, kissing, or just plain tame old selfies. 

JinYoung's vision narrows onto one particular picture, it's just a simple shot of them at the school festival. It was the annual school festival that the university holds -open to all year students- letting them have a bit of fun before the grueling finals. 

In the Polaroid, JaeBum and JinYoung are just standing side by side. He, himself has his signature bright smile full with his infamous eye whiskers, while JaeBum opposite to JinYoung, had a scowl on his face. JinYoung remembers asking a classmate of theirs -EunKwang, the class clown that was always good at speaking, JinYoung remembers, to take the picture for them. 

JinYoung wonders what happened to the kid; sometime before the week of finals, the male just disappeared. Stopped answering calls and showing to class. JinYoung remembers the TV showing his missing person report, only for that to dissipate within a month too. JinYoung remembers EunKwang's group of friends saying that it turned out to be a cold case, the police only found little to no evidence and suspected that he just ran away.

JinYoung wondered that himself before too. JinYoung darted his line of vision towards JaeBum in the picture, tilting his head. 

JinYoung's phone rang, breaking his line of thought. Reaching beside him, without even looking at who called, JinYoung taps the little green button. 

"Hi," JinYoung says breathlessly into the phone. JinYoung listens to the silent breathing on the other side, syncing his breaths with the other, having a silent conversation over the electronic device. JinYoung grabs the large backpack from the floor when he hears the almost silent whisper, "...JinYoungie."

JinYoung smiles as he puts his shoes on and walks out of the door, locking it behind him. "I'm on my way, JaeBum-ah."

-

When JinYoung walks into the small room, the waft of a familiar tangy iron smell invades his nostrils. He looks at JaeBum, who in turn raises his head up to meet JinYoung's gaze. JaeBum has the same stony face on as he looks away to the mess on the floor. JinYoung sees blood caked onto JaeBum newly dyed hair, splatters of red on this shirt and face. JinYoung eyes narrow onto the bare arms of JaeBum and sees scratches on them. This one put up mighty struggle, JinYoung concludes.

JinYoung follows his Hyung's gaze to the body on the floor. JinYoung then grabs a towel and a new set of clothes, making sure to put the towel in JaeBum's hand before setting the clothes on top, avoiding any still wet blood. 

"Go wash up and change. I'll clean this up." 

JaeBum nods and steps over the slumped over body towards the bathroom. 

JinYoung watches JaeBum walk down the hallway, until the elder turns into washroom, out of sight. JinYoung then turns his vision towards the body on the floor. There's a kind of art about this, JinYoung thinks; a limped over body, with slashes all over, drowning in their own blood. 

JinYoung grabs his backpack, putting on latex gloves. Taking out cloth rags, tools, Oxyclean and Bleach, JinYoung puts the items on the marble floor, avoiding the blood. JinYoung looks at the body once again. JinYoung firstly grabs the males hands, tugging out the nails, knowing there would be traces of JaeBum's skin caught under them. Once that task is done, JinYoung moves his hands towards the face. The male was handsome, or used to be if one looks past the multiple slash marks on it. 

Slicking back the corpse's blood soaked hair, JinYoung recognizes the male. His name is Mark Tuan, an exchange student from America. A quiet kid that always sat in the back of JinYoung's philosophy class.  
Never really talking and keeps to himself. JinYoung always felt bad for the male and made sure to include him in group assignments and projects. JinYoung thinks back to three or maybe four days ago while he was waiting for JaeBum. 

-

_JinYoung sits on the floor beside a row of lockers with his latest novel on his lap. He's waiting for JaeBum to get off from his Film Productions class, which should be ending in a couple of minutes._

_"Ehem, JinYoung?"_

_"Huh?" JinYoung looks up from the book up to male who just called him._

_"Oh, Mark Hyung!" JinYoung sets his book down and stands up to greet the male properly, "What can I do for you?"_

_Mark blushes and hands JinYoung an envelope. JinYoung looks at the plain envelope now in his hands back to Mark in confusion. "What's this for?"_

_JinYoung sees Mark face turn even more red, "Just read it okay? I'll wait for your answer," with that Mark turns around and walks away from the still confused JinYoung._

_JinYoung looks down at the paper, before opening it and reading it's contents. It was a confession letter._

_"What's that?"_

_JinYoung jumps and looks up at JaeBum who's focused on the piece of paper in JinYoung's hand._

_JinYoung smiles at JaeBum and hands him the letter which was just given to him "You remember Mark, whom I told you about. Apparently he likes me. Isn't that cute?" JinYoung laughs._

_JaeBum just smirks and wraps his hand around the back of JinYoung's neck, giving it a squeeze before tugging JinYoung towards him. JaeBum lays a kiss on JinYoung neck and laughs along with JinYoung. The two stay like for a quick second before breaking apart._

_"Let's go to that new cafe today, I want to try their cheesecake. Jackson says it was 'The Bomb'."_

_JinYoung looks up at the smiling JaeBum, "Yeah, that sounds good. Let's go!"_

_The two walk side by side, until they reach the gates of the school. JinYoung slides his arm down JaeBum's left, grabbing hold of his wrist, dragging the elder down the road. JinYoung sees in the corner of his eyes JaeBum's right hand has formed a tight fist, white in the knuckles. For a split second, JinYoung imagines the state of the confession letter in the fist, how it's now wrinkled and probably torn from the force put on it._

_JinYoung lets out a carefree laugh as he lets go of the wrist in favour of running down the road. "JaeBum Hyung, catch me if you can!!!"_

_JaeBum smiles at his boyfriend, before chasing after him, "Just wait until I do!" JaeBum let's out a laugh of his own. His fist never loosens it's grip on the letter._

-

JinYoung finishes up wiping last speck of blood in the room. Getting up from his knees, he hears footsteps come up behind him. Looking at JaeBum, "You all done?"

JaeBum grunts a "Yes," and gesture to the pail of red stained water. "You?" 

"Just going to empty this. I found a small tin bin outside, you want to start the fire? I got to change."

JaeBum looks at JinYoung, nodding, and walking out with the small bottle of gasoline JinYoung brought with him. 

When JinYoung finishes changing, he puts all the supplies back into his bag and walks towards JaeBum. He sees the small fire set up and throws in his own bloody clothes and rags to join JaeBum's and Mark's. 

Once everything is burnt into dusty ash, JinYoung grabs the pile in the bin, dumping it down the toilet. Flushing down all the evidence. 

JinYoung looks at the black plastic bag slumped at the doorway. JinYoung gives JaeBum his backpack, and hoists up Mark's body onto his shoulder. Huffing out a bit from the 'dead' weight of the male, the two males head out towards the car.

-

JinYoung drops the dead body into the shallow grave he and JaeBum dug. Making holes into the plastic bag JinYoung takes out a large glass container of unspecified chemicals. JinYoung pours the liquid in the various holes in the bag carefully, hearing sizzle of skin melting from the corrosive acid. Standing back up, JaeBum continues burying the body, piling the dirt back on the corpse. 

Once the dirt is packed tight, JinYoung gazes back towards JaeBum.

"I'm sorry." JinYoung hears JaeBum whisper. "He was your friend."

JinYoung shrugs and keeps his eyes on JaeBum, "Were you jealous?" 

JaeBum stays silent, he steps closer to JinYoung instead. 

JinYoung raises his hand to cup JaeBum's face, bringing it closer towards him. "I only love you."

JaeBum stays silent and raises his hands, one wraps around JinYoung's waist, the other cupping the back of JinYoung's neck. "I only love you." JinYoung repeats, as he brings JaeBum closer, closing the gap; pressing his lips onto his lovers. JaeBum closes his eyes and responds back to the kiss. JaeBum sucks onto JinYoung's bottom lip, nibbling on the flesh. The two kiss for a couple of minutes before slowly releasing each other, panting. 

JaeBum looks at JinYoung, who is bathed in the moonlight, making it look like the youth is glowing. JaeBum rests his forehead on JinYoung's. "I only need you. I love you." JinYoung smiles at that statement and buries his head into the crook on JaeBum's shoulders. 

-

"It's raining so hard!"

"Good thing we brought umbrellas, right JaeBum Hyung?"

JaeBum nods in agreement. 

"HOLY SHIT, it's pouring cats and dogs!!" 

JinYoung and JaeBum sees Jackson run into and shake off the water off his head like a dog once he's under the bus shelter. 

Jackson looks to the both males after he's done, "Oh! Hey JB! Hi JinYoung. Crazy ass weather huh?"

"Hey Jackson." JaeBum and JinYoung greets back. 

JinYoung looks at the soaked student, "You don't have an umbrella?" 

Jackson frowns, "Yeah I totally forgot it at the dorm. Sucks for me." 

"Here." JinYoung hands Jackson his umbrella. 

"What, no. I can't take yours, what about you?" 

JinYoung smiles at Jackson and steps beside JaeBum, linking his arms with his boyfriend, "JaeBum Hyung and I can share."

Jackson looks at the umbrella then back to JinYoung, "If you're sure. Uh, Thanks." Jackson smiles at JinYoung. JinYoung smiles back, this causes Jackson to blush and look away. 

Jackson fakes a cough, "Well my bus is here, thanks again JinYoung." Jackson brings the borrowed umbrella with him as he gets on the bus.

JinYoung's lies his head on JaeBum's shoulder as he sees JaeBum's grip on the umbrella tighten. JinYoung smiles. 

\- 

JinYoung sits on the edge of his bed once again.

He stares at that one particular Polaroid. This time he let's himself imagine what really did happen to EunKwang.

Maybe JaeBum just buried him in a random spot, or maybe EunKwang's body is somewhere in the ocean, or maybe JaeBum decided to burn the body into ash. For sure JaeBum didn't have the chemicals like JinYoung does to eat away at the skin and meat. 

A specific ringtone rings through the silent room, cutting off his thoughts once again. JinYoung eyes darts to a Polaroid of JaeBum hugging him, as he rests on JaeBum's chest. 

Picking up the phone, JinYoung taps the little green call button. "Hello?"

"Hi."

JinYoung smiles.


End file.
